fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cana Alberona
Kana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Her member stamp is on the lower left portion of her abdomen. She is an attractive woman with a short temper who seems to use a type of card magic. She can use her cards as a long distance weapon or combine them to fight. Not much else is known about her magic, but it has been shown that she can use it to track people. She is a bit loud and fiercely defensive of her comrades but she is not above using force to try and keep them in line like Erza Scarlet does. Despite being similar to her though, she fears her like everyone else. She has a short temper and drinks alcohol often, so don't get on her bad side. It is said that she has a pure heart. She was once in love with Macau Convault, her drinking buddy. Synopsis Intro arc As Natsu Dragonil brings Lucy Heartphilia to the guild, Kana drinks from a giant barrel as she watches Natsu pick a fight with Gray Fullbuster. As they escalted the fight into a husge barfight, Kana readies herself to end it until master Makarov ends it and reads the riot act to everyone. He reveals that Kana drank 15 kegs of liquor and sent the bill to the Magic Council. Phantom Lord arc Kana takes command of the guild while they were in battle against the Phantom Lord Guild. Kana seemed greatly worried about Makarov's condition while Mirajane helped her come up with a plan. As she looks for mist Gun with no luck, she grieves when it seem Luxus Dreher is Fairy Tail's only hope. However, Luxus's attitude gets in the way and Kana insults for it until Mirajane cuts transmission with him. As Phantom Lord's robotic guild attacks she sends Team Natsu plus Elfman into the Phantom Mk. II to defeat the Elemental 4. She fights valiantly but she watches in horror as the guild falls apart. However, she is overjoyed as Natsu defeats Gazille Reitfox and Makarov defeats Jose Pola, winning them the war. She then promtly begins drinking again to celebrate. Fighting Festival arc Kana returns to compete in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant to which she just wants the prize money to pay off her drinking debts. She is turned to stone by Evergreen along with the other contestants but she was reverted back when Erza defeated Evergreen. After that, Kana and Lluvia Loxar go to find Luxus but they find Fried Justine instead. As they are trapped in a barrier, Lluvia harms herself greatly to let Kana out. Kana tries to fight Fried, but it took Mirajane to save them. As the Fantasia parade began, she reminded Lluvia that she had to participate and she went on a "Miss Fairy Tail" float with Levi McGarden, Visca Moulin, and Lucy. Sadly, she didn't win the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant which probably prompted another drinking series. Magic and Abilities Kana has never been shown yet in a one-on-one battle, but she lost offscreen to Fried. Lluvia, though she is an S-Class Mage, was perfectly willing to sacrifice herself so Kana could keep on fighting. Kana uses her magical cards in battle for a variety of purposes. It is said that she is a proficient all-around fighter and is good at tracking people with her cards. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members